


Laser Tag

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Random little things [Marvel Only] [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Laser Tag, Silly, Teamwork, kid-verse, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid AU! Today Steve and his boyfriend invited the whole team to play lazer tag. And Steve is the leader, and the are fighting Team Doom's minions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Save a horse Ride a cowboy- Big and Rich

You and your team is in a heated battle between Doom's fighters. Heck Red Skull was here, which made things a little worse. Luckily enough it seems like the X-Men made it to the party. You couldn't help but smile, because you know your team is winning. 

You couldn't keep the party away from the X-Men. You hoped this doubled your numbers. Sure enough you called for a retreat. With that, you began your plan. 

"Logan, I want you and half of your team to go in the trees. The other half of your team will hide in the bushes or mud if there's no more places to hide. Natasha, I want you and your team to go hide in the right side. Knowing you, take Clint as well."

"Alright." She nodded her head.

"Tony, Thor, Loki, and the rest of you are with me. We are in the dead center, make sure your head is down. We only have one shot into winning this battle." 

It was for the sake of the play ground and the tree house, which is known as S.H.I.E.L.D. during the time. 

It was an even tie, and surprisingly we have these battles. Between the Red Skull and Doom. It was life or dead, and we need our ship to not be sunk. It was bad enough Loki got into it, and we have yet to fix it. Leading my men into the battle, you could say Tony's parents were nice of enough that we made pot holes, big enough to hold up to seven of us. 

' _We need to strike_ ', lifting my head up. I could see the enemys team heading to the right, and the others to the left. Smiling darkly, I knew my plan will work. Lowering my head, I told them quietly hopin get the message was heard. And luckily enough they did hear and we waited. I looked up once again to see Natasha waiting for my signal. Lifting my tiny hand up, I made a "O" circle for the signal. Turning to my left I see the X-Men were waiting for my signal. Doing the same, they began their move by killing them all. Meaning their men fall to the floor. Sure there were some of us on the floor, but it made us slightly drink in numbers. 

Carefully we dragged both sides into the forest so none would get stepped on. (We don't guarantee you won't get stepped on if you were on our team or theirs.) Thats when we waited, Red Skull was out of the way. We waited for Doom to appear. I hoped they don't know about our plan(s). 

Just like that, they fell into trap. That's when we all go out and attack, I wasn't sure who was screaming, but they were loud. Anywho, the battle was over.

((Sorry but I have a deal for you. I got two parts for this last part~

If you want choice "A" go to next page. If you want choice "B" go there. 

Thats my deal~))


	2. "A"

((You choose Choice "A". Enjoy!))

 

At least for now anyways, turning to my left I wrap my arm around Tony's waist. And with a swift movement I dipped him. With this we kissed, it was hard and yet enjoyable. 

It was a long battle but it never took long to figure it out. Smiling, I let us fall into the grass. We laughed for a little while, after such a mission success. We forgot about the others standing there and cheer. 

After the battle I slept over at Tony's house and we sat there cuddling. Sure a few quick pecks. And nothing more. 

((FIN))


	3. Choice "B"

((YOU CHOOSE CHOICE B! ENJOY!))

After the battle, I looked around for my lover but I couldn't find him in the dead piles Of Red Skulls and Doom. Calling out for his name, I heard a soft but slightly painful call of my name. 

"Steve...?" 

Turning around I saw me beloved on the floor, underneath a dead Doom. I walked over to him and genteelly hold his hand. "Tony, the battle is over. We've won."

I knew he was only pretend but seeing this makes me want to laugh. Trying my hardest not to laugh, I could hear him. "Steve..." I looked into his bright brown eyes. With this I kissed him first. We stayed like that for only a minute until we pulled part. Panting, he looked a little blue around the face.

"Steve..... I..... Can't......"

Filling in, "Yes you can Tony." I was about to say another thing until he stated again. "No, Steve... I can't... Breath..." Hearing his gasps, I rolled the dead doom off of him. With that he sat up and huged me.

Carefully, I placed one hand under his legs and one behind his back and carried him to his home. Sure we kissed as we walked there. We all cheered as we not only kept the enemy away from the base but that we kicked both sides butt. 

((FIN))


End file.
